Why do I miss you when you're hurtful?
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: England has had enough of his former colony's misbehavior! Britannia Angel gives some help to change history itself so that the Empire doesn't fall to turmoil. But when he begins to miss the original America...well you'll just have to read it to find out.(I couldn't come up with anything better)
1. Chapter 1

"Goddammit America! Would you stop stealing cookies?! You're fat enough already!" England yelled. He swatted his former colony's hand away from the jar.

"Hey! That hurts!" crumbs flew into the gentleman's face. "I have had just about enough of you young man!" grabbing the cookie stealer's ear, England dragged him to the time out chair he often used for Sealand. "Sit! You will stay there till you have learned your lesson!"

"You can't do this to me! I'm 19 and you ain't the boss of me!" The American stuck his tongue out despite the terrifying look he received from the other.

"I don't care how old you are, you still act like a child! And if you can't speak me language correctly then don't speak it all! And FURTHERMORE, YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE AND THAT MEANS I AM THE BOSS OF YOU!" England slammed the door shut, hard enough to make the pictures and paintings clap against the walls.

He stomped back into the kitchen and pounded the dough for his scones, a little too hard. "AHG! Now the dough is too thin! Its all his fault…uhh."

The Brit finished with his burnt ass scones anyway and made his way to his favourite chair with a cup of earl grey.

Even more time passed and he began to worry about the boy. Perhaps he was a little harsh for just stealing cookies. "I might want to check on him…"

He knocked on the door lightly. "America? Are you ready to come out? I-I'm not asking because I care that we aren't having make up sex right n-now…Its just that you being in there for too long is going to cause problems for me eventually."-no reply-

He slowly slid the door open. "AmeRiCAHHHH!" A large, full bucket of water spilled onto England from above. Somehow, America had used the few things in the room to prank England which of course only provoked him further.

The American was hugging his stomach, laughing violently. "OH MAN DUDE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT HAHAHAHAHA-!" America stopped when he was hit in the face with the bucket and a pitiful red faced Brit was staring right at him. Tears were not disguised by the water drops still flowing down his cheeks.

"H-hey…" Before America could continue England ran out of the room, up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He soon heard a knock at the door. "England? Hey why don't you come on out?" England looked up from his tear stained pillow he was clutching. He didn't want to see that idiot at the moment and he made that pretty clear with the silence.

"England I'm sorry babe. Please, don't give me the silent treatment. You know I was only joking. Hey! How bout' that make up sex huh? I know you want it~" the Brit was not in the mood for anything but crying at the moment so he remained silent.

"Alright…I guess you want me to leave then. Well, I'll see you at the next conference I guess…bye." The American made loud footsteps but stayed stationary at the door. He was expecting his boyfriend to run out and stop him but nobody came. Nantucket hung over. "Oh come on England…you know I still love you~! You're the greatest boyfriend ever! I'll do anything just please speak to me…"

England perked up at those words. 'Do anything huh? Oh you will do anything for me my little baby brother…its time to take a little field trip to the 1700's.' England grinned madly as he dug through his closet.

"England? What are you doing? I hear you doing something." The Brit snickered as he held the Britannia wand in his grasp. His clothes changed into a short white toga and strap sandals. He sighed as his wings spread.

"Now then, what were those words? It was something rather cheesy." England contemplated to remember the spell even as his lover was banging on the door. Oh but he remembered them just in time to cast as America busted down the door. England was floating above the ground as he whisked his wand chanting the words.

"Powers of the universe join with me as I chant this melody,

Reverse the clock I dare to ask so I may once again hold you in my grasp,

There will be a change to time so he will once again be mine,

NOW LET ME FLY TO THAT RAINING DAY WHEN YOU FINALLY GOT AWAY!"

A blinding flash and a few sparkles and the angel was gone. The American had been knocked down on his bottom with his arm shielding his eyes. He slowly opened them to see the magic dust floating down to the floor boards.

America was puzzled then it clicked. "Wait did he say…RAINING DAY? That could only mean….!"


	2. Chapter 2

England was now surrounded by a few stone brick houses on a fire lit street. It was night and he was thankful for that. He knew he would stick out if anyone saw him in the angel attire.

Searching his premises he spotted just the thing he needed, a red coat British soldier. Arthur sidled against the brick wall, peeking around the corner at the soldier. He had to sound younger or his plan might not work.

He cleared his throat and hummed a small note to prepare. "Soldier!" the half asleep red coat stuttered to attention. "G-General Kirkland, sir!"

"I don't need any more lousy soldiers falling asleep on me! We are in a war man! Belt up and MARCH!"

"Y-YES General!" The soldier marched to the corner of the house and England bashed him on the head with his wand (mostly fist). He laid there, unconscious. "Ha! Never underestimate a British gentleman! Now for the uniform…"

England wrapped himself in the red uniform and left the defenseless man in his long johns. He planned to go undercover for the meantime. Attracting attention would lead to rips in time.

He knocked on the door of a nearby house. A husband answered the door, his wife in a rocking chair nursing her child by a fireplace was in the background. "How can I be of assistance sir?"

"What day is it and the time?" Arthur asked in a stern tone.

"Why I believe it to be March 4th, 1770. And it is about 10 at night."

"I see, thank you. But before I take my leave, would you mind mentioning what town we are in?"

"Boston sir. Did you need a place to stay? The quartering act is still in effect."

"No no. That's quite alright. But I would like to invite you and your family to a simple gathering tomorrow in the town square. It is required of all citizens to attend. That is all. Good night." And with that the door closed and Arthur smiled demonically.

He knew what he had to do.

Arthur searched out himself at a pub he remembered he had attended so long ago. He swung a hood over his eyes as he sat down at the bar and slipped the bar tender a note. The Brit quickly dashed off to the alleyway behind the bar. He heard the swing of a door as past self entered the scene.

"Are you the one who wanted to see me?" The past Arthur asked with caution.

"Yes England." "How do you know my country name? Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important right now. What I have to tell you is the of the most importance at the moment."

"Fine, continue?"

"Very well. I have a series of events and the dates that are soon to come true. I need you to listen to me carefully. Tomorrow, there will be a massacre in the town square. You are to kill as many citizens as possible. Even the children."

"How do you know this? Its rather skeptical."

"If you don't believe me just wait and see. Then you will." The future England turned away and walked out of the ally, leaving behind himself to fix the problem that would soon commence.

**yea I know its a shorter chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

Shots were fired at the citizens whose only defense were rocks, sticks and snowballs.

Blood painted the snow, bodies fell to the floor. Far more than just 5 fell that day, it truly lived up to the name of Boston Massacre. England smiled from a nearby roof. He knew that this would make a small difference in the American downfall. Surely with a few more changes to history, he could prevent the failure he had lived.

* * *

The past England paced in his inn room. "How could that man have known about the rebellion? It couldn't have been witchcraft. No….a gypsy perhaps? Well how ever, it did happen which means that these battles could come true." He stared at the paper. "You know, this looks a lot like my penmanship. Heh, its nice."

"Do you always talk this much when you're alone?" The past American leaned against the door frame in a blue coat. "H-how long have you been there?"

"Only since about 'penmanship'."

"W-why are y-you here? You should be at home."

America scowled. "I would, except I got a letter explaining that your soldiers shot down my people. Why would you do that to me?"

"Because you don't seem to understand who you belong to. Your little tantrum is coming to an end Alfred and I will make you obey if it's the last thing I do. You can back out anytime now, because you forget that you are dealing with the GREATEST EMPIRE TO EVER LIVE, BOY!" The Brit calmed down and steadied his voice.

"If you want to be such an adult, perhaps you should start acting like one and sucking up the consequences, because you are not going to win this war." England stated followed by a sigh and sat lazily in a cushioned chair. "Now would you be so kind-no…, obedient as to fetch me a strong glass of scotch?"

America huffed as he stomped down to receive the alcohol. He handed it to the empire. "Very good Alfred…I can't understand why you just can't follow orders and be more like your brother." The younger was offended by this comment and took his opportunity to knock the drink from his older brother's hand.

The Englishman stared, astonished he rose from the chair and smacked the boy across the room. "How dare you! How dare you give me that intolerance! I am your superior and you will treat me as such! Now get out before you anger me further brat." The American looked up from the wood floor with tears in his eyes and a handprint on his cheek. England had never struck him across the face before.

"F-FINE! I HATE YOU!" he ran into the street, falling to his knees. He just wanted his old England back, was that too much to ask?

England's heart was pulled at the words of his colony. He knew that he could never hate America. How could America hate him? He was only sure that America needed to be taught a lesson and a slap of the hand was not enough. He knew perfectly well what that paper was and that he would win this war.


	4. Chapter 4

By October 19th, 1781, England had watched his beloved American's soldiers fall to the ground all dead. He stared down at a semi-familiar sight. It was pouring in the muddy battle field. Alfred stood with his musket across from his brother. Alfred had no army, Cornwallis had beaten them all. They lay motionless, sinking into the murky water.

Past England had his gun at the ready and at least 50 soldiers behind him in the same condition. Future England dressed as one of them in the crowd to secure that his plan followed through.

"ENGLAND! ALL I WANT IS MY FREEDOM! YOU HAVE KILLED MY SOLDIERS! MY PEOPLE! WAS IT TRULY WORTH IT?! WHAT MORE COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO?!"

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfred….tisk tisk tisk. You are nothing more than a colony. You will never be more than that to the world. You couldn't have just behaved? You just had to be the rebel didn't you…well love, my child, rebel, little brother…..savage…."

America bared his teeth at the last word. He hated when England used to call his people by that name. He had had enough! He charged England and with a fast push, launched the Brit's musket to the air, away from reach. England looked stricken. His own brother had a gun up to his chest. Tears spiraled down his cheeks as he fell to one knee, his face buried in his left hand.

"…when I found you in that field so many years ago, you promised me your loyalty for life. And its only necessary to account that you were only a child, a naïve, foolish child." In one quick movement, England sliced across America's chest with a hidden dagger he had been instructed to secure around his ankle.

Time slowed down as the injury occurred. Tears flew to join the rain drops; blood coursed into the humid air as the American went down on his back into the mud. Time seemed to pick up when England stood above him and wiped his crocodile tears. He gave him his unamused stare as he raised a pistol to the other's pained face.

"Then again…so was I." The pistol fired, its bullet grazing Alfred's ear as it formed a crater in the dirt. "And next time, I won't miss." He turned his back and instructed a few soldiers to carry him to the infirmary.

* * *

That night, England wrote a letter to his past self and slipped it into his nightstand drawer.

"Now that you have won this war, I must take my leave.

I do wish that you could understand why I must go but since I do not plan to meet with you again

I shall give you some advice that I urge you to follow.

Don't let your guard down, America will try again eventually, his spirit is strong.

Keep him with you at all times, chain him as your pet and keep the restrictions.

Finally, never hesitate when it comes to punishment.

Follow these 3 rules and you will remain the great empire that you are today."

With those last written words, England swiped his wand through the air and repeated the chant to have him arrive in his house.


	5. Chapter 5

England plopped down on the floor of the dim lit room. He rose to see his surroundings. He took notice of the candles occasionally littering the wall. His bed was of a dark cherry wood carved with Victorian designs and a fluffed canopy above.

He felt the large cherry wood wardrobe with its golden handles and curved sides. What truly impressed him was the paneling. A beautiful classic pattern covering the wall until it collided with the base wood.

"This might have been my best idea yet! Oh! I need to get changed."

England spread open the wardrobe to find a brand new over coat, blouse, pants and shining heeled boots. "Oh no way! I really did it! I'm still the wonderful empire I used to be!" He quickly stripped and strapped up his clothes. He looked himself over in the mirror. Feeling like something was missing.

England pondered for a moment and it clicked. On top of the dresser was a rather large hat box. He reached up and found his trusty captain's hat with the luscious feathers falling to the side. Slipping a sword around his belt he nodded and opened the door to see his whole house was something of a relic.

Beautiful paintings and rugs covered the walls and floors. He was living the dream. The halls were tall and the staircase twisted around to lead into the living room; something grand with its enormous fire place and unique furnishings. He took notice of the cutlass and gun crossed up on the mantle. Of course, only England would treasure the gun he almost shot his own brother with.

On the other side of the room was a large portrait of himself in his empire attire sitting cross legged in his grand chair. But what caught the attention the most was that Alfred was laid in mercy at his feet. 'Where is Alfred anyway?' the Empire thought.

"Alfred? Where are you?" A crash came from the kitchen and he quickly rushed in to see the ruckus. "I-I'm sorry big brother. It was an accident." The boy pleaded as he cleaned up the glass he had broken. Arthur sighed. "Honestly Alfred, be more careful with my fine china."

"Yes, big brother."

"While you're at it make me a cup of tea with—." "Two lumps and cream in before the tea." England scowled. "Since when do you interrupt me, boy?" Alfred lowered his head. "Forgive me brother, I won't do it again, I promise!"

The Empire eased up and stroked the boy's hair. "It's alright Al. Just remember who you belong to."

"You, sir."

"That's right. Now about the tea." "OH! Right!"

The colony placed the kettle on the fire. "Now tell me little brother. How many colony's do you have?"

"13, sir." "Good. And how old are you now?"

"16." "Wonderful!"

"You are so cheerful of my age, why is that?"

"Don't question me boy! But tell me, who owns the land west of the colonies?"

The kettle screeched as steam billowed from the sprout. Al poured all the contents into the cup and delivered it to his brother on a saucer.

"Biscuits Alfred."

The boy snapped his fingers in frustration before delivering the plate of treats to the table. He took a seat next to his big brother. Arthur froze in confusion. He gently placed his tea down and placed his hat on the back of the chair. England pushed his chair out and panted his lap. The colony looked confused.

"Come sit on my lap lad." America obediently obliged. It was rather uncomfortable for the two of them to do so but better than normal since America seemed to be thinner than his former self.

The Empire wrapped an arm around the other's waist, pulling him in close and bringing a biscuit to his lips. A bite was taken from it and the other finished the rest. Slowly England moved his hand to feel his colony's ass. Not as good as the other he used to grasp. It was less chubby so there was hardly anything to grasp.

Alfred shifted uncomfortably. Arthur took this as the perfect moment to bring the cup of tea to the other's lips. He took a sip and let Arthur finish the rest. "Well that was rather nice, don't you agree?"

Alfred seemed to snap into reality. "Oh, um yes, it was."

"Hey, you never answered my question little brother."

"France and Spain spit that land. Most of the lower land is Spain's with a few small provinces owned by France and the top is merged with my brother, Canada."

"Aw, yes, Canada. Sweet boy. Would you like to see him soon?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know big brother. He hasn't talked to me since, well…you know."

"Well, that's a shame. You used to be so close. You know that if you are ever lonely, I'll be here for you."

Arthur caressed the other's face and leaned in to kiss his colony with a fiery passion. The other's eyes widened as the sudden, unexpected actions of his charge and pulled away. "Big brother wha-!"

He was cut off by a finger at his lips. "Shhh…be silent now and I will show you the erotic wonders of this world, baby brother."

**Oh yes, I shall have you all begging for the conclusion to this cliffhanger! I'm so evil! Feel free to review~**


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur had his brother pinned down on the table now. He slid his hands up and down the flat stomach and planted light kisses around his belly button.

The American gasped and tried to push the other away. "Big brother, no more. I don't like this!" Alfred was shushed once more with a kiss. His eyes brimmed with tears from the confusion.

Arthur pulled back to ask what the matter was. "Why are you doing this big brother? I *sniff* don't understand!"

"Al…sit up boy." Arthur sat him on the table as he took a seat in the chair. He pulled out a handkerchief and began drying the tears that began down the boy's cheeks. "Poppet, have you never done this before? Not with a girl or anybody else?"

America sniffled. "No…why would I? I never know what to do so I just don't try."

The Empire raised an eyebrow. 'Seems his self-esteem in rather lacking' "Well Alfred, when you love somebody very much and that somebody loves you very much as well sometimes those people do things together to show their love for each other."

All at once an idea popped into Arthur's minds, quite mischievous indeed. He rose from the chair and turned away from his colony. "I guess you don't love me, since you won't do this with me." The other was shocked at the statement.

"No! I love you so much England, more than anybody in the whole world!"

"Then why do you hurt me with your non-affectionate actions?"

"Well…if you really want to, I can handle it." The Empire smirked. "That's a good laddie, now drop your trousers." America gave a look of uncertainty as he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor. He tried desperately to cover his vital regions with his hands.

Arthur chuckled behind his grin. "Good boy. Now let us move those pesky hands shall we?" England reached down and removed the hands for him to view the lustful sight.

Taking his finger, he gently glided it over the underside of the American's penis, bringing it to and erect state.

"En-ngland!" England smiled at the cute moan and sat back in the chair once again, frankly just taking and enjoying the sight before him.

"Alright boy, now turn." He spun his finger until he was facing away to show his flat ass. Arthur leaned in taking the cheeks in his grasp to fondle them. He noticed how his subject tensed. "Relax Alfred."

"I-I'm trying." He took in a few breathes until he calmed down only to be shocked by a finger protruding into his ass. Arthur stood up at this and wrapped a hand around to stroke the other's member. "A-Arthur wha-what are you doing now?!"

"Don't worry about it poppet, just try to relax, okay?" He nodded.

After a few stroked of his dick, America loosened up a bit. "Ah! It feels good, big brother!"

"Yea? Tell me more." "Its nice! I feel good down there. Almost like I have to…to-AH!" with the last word, seed spilled from the colony onto the table.

His eyes drooped as he noticed the mess. "My, my baby brother. Look at the mess you made. Guess you'll have to clean that up when we are done."

"Wait, we aren't done?" Arthur chuckled. "Little brother, we are only beginning. Now bend over."

Alfred bent over the table for Arthur to shove two more fingers into the hole. The American arched his back and grimaced. "OW!"

"Quiet." Arthur slid his hand over the other's mouth to muffle to groans till they turned to moans. "Ah…ah..it feels…weIRD!" Arthur smiled when he heard the boy shout. "Found it~"

"W-what did you FIND!"

The Empire shoved his fully erect dick strait up the boy's ass. America choked on a cry.

"I'm going to move now Alfred." "You're going to WHA-!" Arthur pulled out and shoved right back in to hit the prostate dead on, forming bubbly moans from the other. Thrust after thrust they continued, rocking the table; making it creak. America simply braced himself on the wood while his superior bucked into him again and again.

He grasped the cheeks tightly and spread them nicely to view his handy work. Arthur pushed Al's ass away as he pulled out and retrieved it back for his re-entry. "A-ar *thrust* th *thrust* ur! *thrust* I do *thrust* n't *thrust* want *thrust* to *thrust* do *thrust* this *thrust* any *thrust* more *thrust*…" {A-arthur! I don't want to do this anymore…}

"I'm almost there Al! just one moment-ahhhhh hah!" Semen filled the boy and made it easy for Arthur to unsheathe his member from Alfred's rear.

He smiled and gave the boy a nice slap on the rear. He wiped away any sweat or semen and raised the boy's trousers. He turned him around and gave a kiss on the cheek. "See, was that so hard?"

Alfred averted his eyes. "I should clean the kitchen table now."

"Actually, why don't you head off to bed. I can take care of the mess, you need rest now." Alfred nodded and slinked up the stairs to his room.

Arthur fixed up the tea cups and wiped down the wood, making sure to get Al's mess he had left.

"I should really get to bed too…" Arthur climbed upstairs only to stop when a crying voice was heard from his colony's room. He peered into the crack of the door and couldn't help but feel like the crying was his fault.

He couldn't believe Alfred was having a hard time with the loss of his innocence. May be he wasn't prepared even now. Perhaps he should've waited? Al was obviously taking it hard this time. He wasn't use to this like the old America, true but Arthur assumed he had a little experience even with a girl.

Arthur walked off to bed baring the guilt. "Hopefully, it will pass with time. We shall see."

**well its out now. hope you guys will like it. beware I didn't want to re-read it for grammatical errors so forgive me if there is a bunch or so. Super tired now. let me know what ya'll think.**


	7. Chapter 7

The days rolled by slowly. The tension was high and America refused to speak first to England.

America was washing dishes when England strolled in through the door. He hung up his hat on the coat rack and plopped down into his chair. "God, I forgot how busy I am when I ruled the world."

America continued to wash the dishes silently. He had this sort of dead glare that reflected in the water.

"Still not talking, eh? Grow up Al."

No response came from the colony so Arthur got up and walked over to notice the beautifully painted flowers on the plate Al was washing had chipped off. He stuck his finger in the water; cold! 'Has he been washing the same dish for this long?'

"Alfred?"

"…." Arthur snapped his fingers and waved a hand in front of the boy's face.

"Alfred!? Alfred my boy, snap out of it!" He shook him by the shoulders which brought America semi-back to reality. The colony looked down at the plate he was washing.

"Alfred, how long have you been washing the plate!?"

America rubbed his finger on one of the chipping flowers. "I'm sorry big brother, the flowers have lost all their petals haven't they?"

The Empire brought the younger's gaze to his own, what he saw shocked him scared. The boy's eyes were grey. He had no sparkles lighting his eyes up anymore. All that was left was a depressed gleam, one you can only find on a dead fish. That was it, America was nothing more than a dead fish at this point. That gaze he gave seemed as though he was staring right through his superior.

Arthur was frightened at this. He took a step back against the stove top. Pots clattered to the floor, creating a racket. He quickly, picked them up rather clumsily and ran upstairs to his room.

The Empire shed his coat and paced the floor, anxious. The only other time he ever remembered seeing that expression was right before he slit the throat of a man so anxious for death more than any other he had seen. Arthur had slaughtered the man's family before his own eyes. He had intended to kill the man after but he begged for the knife even before he had unsheathed it.

"This was a mistake; I never should have gone back. I have destroyed the one I love most. I'm sure he is still scrubbing the dish. Dear God what have I done!?"

A knock sounded on his door. "Come in." America opened the door. "Afternoon tea is prepared."

"Good, good. I'll be right there."

* * *

The two sat at the table in utter suspense; Arthur occasionally sipping his tea.

Nothing but silence until Arthur's teacup clinks against the saucer. Alfred continued that dead fish stare.

Arthur coughed. "Alfred? Aren't you going to drink?"

"Kill me…" Arthur swallowed his drink hard and turned to his colony in shock.

"Pardon?!"

"Thirsty…not thirsty."

"Oh….oh good. I thought you said…never mind, just clean up the table would you?"

America gathered the dishes and dropped them into the extinguished fire place, they all broke to pieces. "A-Al? The dishes don't—"

Alfred continued to wash the same dish again.

The Empire placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Alfred, the plate is clean." He stopped, hesitated and let the dish shatter to the floor.

His head rotated to gaze up at Arthur. "The plate will never be clean." Arthur slowly backed away. This was terrifying to him. He was gone. Alfred was dead inside.

"Oh god Alfred….what have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO MAKE YOU LIKE THIS?! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE GONE! OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE TO SIN AT YOUR HAND! I HAVE LOST YOU! FORGIVE ME FATHER..." Arthur fell to his knees and sobbed into the floor boards. "….forgive me….forgive…forgive me please….I take it all back….I want my old America….I want my America…..please….forgive me….America…."

"But I do forgive you England."

"No…no you don't….you're gone now."

"What are you talking about? I'm right here."

"No you're not…your voice is only my imagination."

"Oh, okay…well would you mind telling this voice in your imagination what you're apologizing for?"

"I thought I would be happy if I had you as a brother again. I changed history thinking it would make me happy, but it didn't. I was wrong! So very wrong! I'm so sorry! I wish I had my America again!"

"Arthur, open your eyes."

England slowly brought his head up from his folded arms. He first noticed a ring of magic dust around him. He was in his old bedroom, sobbing on the edge of his bed. But the best part was America sitting on the bed next him giving him a kind smile.

This was too perfect for him. "No, this can't be real, can it? This is nothing more than a figment of my mind."

"Oh really?"

America reached out a hand. Arthur examined it closely but looked up in confusion.

The American rolled his eyes. "Golly you're difficult. Touch it. If I was part of your imagination you wouldn't be able to touch me, right?"

Arthur seemed rather skeptical but lightly pressed his hand to the other's palm. His eyes widened as he looked up to see America smirking down at him.

"A-america?"

"Yes, England, it's really me."

"Oh god my America…" The Brit hugged the nation fiercely and America hugged back with a smile as he felt the back of his shirt wet with his lover's tears.

"Oh god, thank you…thank you so much! Thank you for everything!" Arthur said in between crying.

"You have always been a cry baby haven't you."

"I missed you so much! I love you just the way you are!"

America smiled at the unusual words. "I love you too, just the way you are." Alfred pulled him back for a moment to plant a kiss on his lover's lips. They split and shared one last short hug with a few sniffles from Arthur.

"Soooo, about that make-up sex…."

The Brit rolled his eyes with a smile before diving into another passionate kiss. "Fine…but only because I love you, just the way you are."

~FIN~

**This is the last** **chapter everybody. I hope you enjoyed it all! Hooray for fluffy endings! I would also like to explain how England got back. His will to be regret his decision and to see his loved one was so great that he granted it with the magic in his heart blah blah, cheesy stuff and love and happiness THE END! and dont forget that I humbly accept requests on almost any shipping!**


End file.
